Ladybug's Joke
by Alyce Reide
Summary: The Black Cat and the Ladybug are always soulmates. But that doesn't mean Ladybug and Chat Noir are, like Chat believes. Ladybug decides to test Chat's conviction. Which is why, at the next akuma battle, Ladybug is nowhere to be found.
1. sacrifices

**A/N: Hello, all! This story has been jabbing very sharp needles- OUCH- into my brain ever since I read this one fanfiction, I don't remember what it was called, where the author made the point that even if the Ladybug and Cat holders are meant for each other, it doesn't mean that those holders are Ladybug and Chat Noir- maybe Chat's soulmate is a different Ladybug, or hers is a different Cat.**

**So, uh, hope you enjoy this story!**

**Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm neglecting my other fanfics. Just that this one has been DEMANDING to be posted, and I finally gave up arguing with my own brain. See, I'm heading off to work on Authority right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous. I'm not sure about my ideas. I think they own themselves.**

* * *

_sacrifices_

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Someday, My Lady, you'll realize we were meant for each other."

Ladybug tipped her head in that adorable way she had. "I think I'll take you up on that, Chat. Let's test it."

My heart leapt. "M-Milady? Really? Where do you want to go?"

She laughed softly and pushed me back by my nose. "Not like that, kitty. If we're really soulmates, you'll be able to find me."

I could feel my stomach in my leather boots. "Huh?"

Ladybug smiled sweetly at me, making my heart stop beating for the second before she leapt away.

My ring beeped, and I barely managed to get home before my transformation wore off. Lucky thing we were already close.

"Plagg?" I asked, handing him a slice of camembert. "What do you think Ladybug meant, I'd be able to find her?"

Plagg shrugged and stuffed the cheese in his mouth. "Sounds like you'd better start looking, kid."

"But what do I even look for?"

Plagg reached for another piece of camembert. I pushed him away. "That stuff's expensive, Plagg. Answer my question."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You are SO MEAN. Fine. If I had to guess, I'd say look for a creative girl who doesn't act like Ladybug."

"Huh?"

Plagg sighed. "Do _you_ act the same when you're Chat Noir as when you're Adrien?"

"Point taken."

Plagg nodded in satisfaction, grabbed the cheese, and stuffed it into his mouth before I could stop him.

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tikki asks.

I nod. "I have to be."

Tikki bows her head. "If you're really, _really_ sure."

"I am." I kiss the top of her head.

She touches my hand. "I'll miss you, Marinette."

I force a smile. "It's only for a few weeks."

It takes every ounce of willpower I have to go through with it.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter up at...3 reviews isn't too ambitious, is it?**


	2. discoveries

**A/N: Wow, ok, I was not expecting 3 reviews to come so fast. I actually wasn't quite done with this chapter and had to write the last couple sentences and upload it after TitanFire99 reminded me. Woops.**

**Aaaa, thank you all so much! This is the fastest I've reached 4 reviews, 5 favorites, 12 follows, and 200 views! One day! Apparently I did something right.**

**(Woops, forgot to check the guest reviews. Make that 8. Eeeeeee!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about MLB except whatever about this story people love. ;)**

* * *

_discoveries_

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"My...new...partner...?" I pray I didn't just hear her correctly.

"Yep!" The orange-haired girl nods perkily.

She looks nothing like my Lady. She has orange hair in two shoulder-length braids tied with black antennae-ribbons, a black-spotted orange suit with black boots, and a translucent capelet hanging almost to her hips. Her yoyo is also black-spotted orange, and it sits at her hip as comfortably as if it's been there her whole life.

I've got to admit she looks good. But she doesn't hold a candle to Milady.

"What are you calling yourself?" I ask.

She taps her chin. "I was thinking _Coccinelle_. What do you think?"

As long as it's not _Ladybug_. I nod. "Perfect. Do you know how to use your powers yet?"

She grins. "Why do you think I took so long to introduce myself?"

I blink, taken aback. "O-okay. Do you know what to do on patrol?"

She smiles and shrugs. "Ladybug said you'd show me the ropes. Though-"

A small explosion comes from the direction of the mayor's hotel. _Chloe_. I groan.

"Akumas have the _worst_ timing," Coccinelle and I say together.

I crack a grin at her. Maybe my new partner isn't so bad after all.

And together, we leap over the rooftops towards the akuma.

* * *

It doesn't take long to figure out where the butterfly is. The akuma, Le Fantome, looks like the original book version of the Phantom of the Opera and seems to be looking for his Christine.

I'm pretty sure the akuma's in his mask.

Coccinelle looks at me. "The mask?"

I nod.

She bites her lip nervously, the first sign she's given that she isn't as self-assured as Ladybug. "Should I call for my charm? Are you going to use Cataclysm?"

I stare at her, remembering that although Ladybug always takes the lead, Coccinelle isn't as experienced. "Um...let's wait a few minutes. Do you know- never mind, of course you don't know what his power is."

"I do!" Chloe shouts.

I jump down, landing right in front of her. "What is it?"

"You'll need Queen Bee."

"I'll decide that. What's his power?"

"Fine," Chloe grumbles. "He's American. Really obsessed with the Phantom, thinks he should've ended up with Christine. He's trying to find his Christine. He can hypnotize people with his voice."

"Also, he has a lasso," says Coccinelle.

"How did you know?" asks Chloe.

Coccinelle points to the man wearing a white mask and a black cloak, using his lasso to tie people up.

That's not right. Doesn't the Phantom use his lasso to strangle people?

Actually, forget that. If Hawkmoth isn't giving us a killer akuma, I'm not complaining.

"So…" Coccinelle begins. "Any plans?"

I smack myself in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Coccinelle's secret identity is NOT an OC. Guesses welcome.**


	3. ideas

**A/N: Nymphadora and ShipperOnThLoose win!**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing; my ideas own themselves as is clear from the fact that I so often have no clue where a story is going.**

* * *

_ideas_

* * *

(((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"Lucky Charm!" I yell.

"Ssh!" Chat Noir tugs me down. "Do you want him to hear you?"

"Sor-" Something bonks me on the head, landing in my lap. "A...scorpion?"

Chat grabs the orange-and-black figurine. "This is perfect! Now we just need Chloe and a wedding dress."

I stare at him.

Chat shakes his head. "I read the book. Just trust me on this?"

I've never read or seen _Phantom of the Opera_. Chloe is more into _The Princess Bride_. Other than Disney, she doesn't really care for musicals.

"O-okay," I say. "But...I thought I was supposed to use Lucky Charm? Ladybug said something about ladybug-vision?"

Chat looks embarrassed, and hands the scorpion back to me. "Sorry. You're right; Ladybug is supposed to use the Charm." His gaze doesn't leave the statuette.

I look around, but the only things that light up like Ladybug said they would are the scorpion...and Chat.

I pass it back to him, getting to my knees. "You know what to do with it better than I do. I'll get Chloe and a dress."

"Get her to wear it!" Chat whisper-calls after me as I crawl away.

Le Fantome's head whips around, and he looks straight at me.

I don't think twice about pulling out my yoyo.

He jerks back as it hits him in the nose. By the time he looks back, I'm gone.

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

An akuma. At the Grand Paris. I reflexively touch my purse before I remember.

"Isn't this great!" Alya gushes. "With you, I can get even better footage for the Ladyblog! I wonder what akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting this time?"

_Ladybug's not fighting any akuma today_.

I paste a smile onto my face. "Let's go see!"

Alya pedals so hard, I can barely keep up, though I _know_ I'm in better physical condition than she is.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Why do I have to do this again?" Chloe asks.

"Because we said so," says Coccinelle. She adjusts a sleeve, then balances the veil on Chloe's loose, wavy hair.

I squint at my onetime best friend. "Purrfect."

Coccinelle giggles at my pun, but somehow it's less satisfying than the groan I would've gotten from Milady.

Chloe's scowl deepens.

"Purrfect if you smile sweetly," I amend. "Remember, you're Christine Daaé. You believe that Le Fantome is your angel of music. You love him. Also, you are happy and nice to people for no particular reason."

Chloe glares daggers at me, then sighs and adjusts her expression.

"You're an amazing Christine!" I cheer. "Now go out there and flirt with that akuma!" I hand her the statuette. "Tell him you've made your choice, and show him this."

Chloe raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

* * *

**A/N: I want to promise the next chapter will be out at 20 reviews, but I'm afraid if I do I'll get 25 before I finish writing it. So, uh, next chapter comes out as soon as I've written it AND I have 20+ reviews. Deal?**

**(Also if you have any Chat puns, Lucky Charm, or akuma ideas, feel free to suggest! I feel like I always come up with lame akumas, but I reassure myself by thinking of some of Hawkmoth's canon akumas.)**


	4. lies

**A/N: What do you thiiink...?**

**Disclaimer: I own ZILCH. (Which is a word I like. Zilch zilch zilch.)**

* * *

_lies_

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

Alya's already filming by the time I put my foot down, stopping my bike.

"Alya, what's-"

"Sh." She takes one hand off her phone to gesture. "Look."

"I've made my choice!" Chloe declares from the hotel's courtyard. She's wearing what looks at first glance like a wedding dress, but there's something _off_ about it. Cheap fabric?

The akuma, a man wearing a dark suit, a black cloak, and a white mask, glides toward Chloe. "Y-you mean it?" he breathes.

Chloe holds up an orange-and-black figurine.

The akuma gasps in happiness, throwing his arms around Chloe and spinning her around.

Then a black glove hits him in the face and his mask disintegrates. The akuma flaps out, and I touch my hip instinctively. But...no yoyo.

An orange-and-black yoyo snaps out, catching the akuma. "No more evildoing for you! Bye, butterfly."

As Coccinelle releases the butterfly, her gaze lands on mine. Instantly, she looks nervous. I give her a tiny nod, and she relaxes for only an instant before Alya is on her.

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"Hey!" Alya calls. "Orange Ladybug! My viewers want to know who you are, and what happened to Ladybug!"

I suppress a sigh, grateful that I recharged before capturing the akuma. "You can call me Coccinelle."

Alya nods. "So, Coccinelle, what happened to Ladybug? Why are you here instead?"

Chat's arm snakes around my shoulders. "Don't answer that if you don't want to, Nelle," he murmurs.

Instantly, Alya's attention switches to him. "Chat Noir! Are you dating Coccinelle? Have you moved on from Ladybug?"

Chat's hands go up. "No, no. Nothing like that. Ladybug is still my one and only. Coccinelle is-"

"His cousin," I supply. "Chat and I are cousins. That's why Ladybug gave me her Miraculous- she needed a vacation, and she knew she could trust me."

Alya's eyes flick between us. Behind her, Marinette's eyebrows shoot up, but she gives me an approving look.

"How long have you known Chat's identity?" Alya demands.

Chat's ring beeps, and he looks at me.

"Go on, kitty. I can handle it," I assure him. He nods and runs off.

I turn back to Alya. "To answer your question, I've known ever since I saw him run into the bathroom and Chat Noir run out a few months ago. He didn't even know I knew until I told him two weeks ago. He and I are the only ones who know his identity." I'm surprised at how easily the lies come. Must have been all those acting classes Chloe dragged me to.

"Do you know Ladybug's identity?" Alya is grinning like an idiot, shoving the phone even closer to my face.

I laugh casually and push it away. "No. She told Chat she was taking a vacation and that she'd leave the earrings in…a certain place at a…certain time. She told him to give them to me, and, well...here I am." I spread my arms.

"Do you know the identities of any other heroes?"

"No. I've only just become Coccinelle! Ladybug did leave me a note, but it's marked _for emergencies only_, so I haven't read it yet." That part is true.

"One final question," Alya says, and I mentally sigh in relief. "Why is your suit orange instead of red like Ladybug's?

"Haven't you ever seen an orange ladybug?" I ask. "They're my favorites. Anyway, I like orange better than red, and that bright red of Ladybug's looks good on her, but it'd look terrible on me. Trust me. I wore a dress that exact color once, and I still have pictures proving it was a bad idea."

Alya turns the phone to herself. "Well, there you have it! Paris has a new temporary Ladybug, who just so happens to be Chat Noir's cousin! Any theories about where Ladybug is?

I don't hear the rest. I'm swinging away on my yoyo, one thought in my mind.

I have to get back before Chloe notices I'm missing. She might not do her own homework, but she _owns_ gossip.

* * *

**A/N: I really need akuma/Lucky Charm suggestions! I'm so bad at thinking them up.**


	5. realizations

**A/N: Sometimes I get on a writing spree and I write like 15 chapters before I look up and go, "oh, wow, it's been an hour, ok then." Other times I have to slog through, and barely get 15 words in an hour.**

**This was somewhere in between.**

**Let me know what you think! Inspiration for ch6 helpful.**

**(ToxicUser109, NO. That is just so wrong. It is only meant to indicate a pairing, usually romantic but in this case platonic. Sorry.)**

* * *

_realizations_

* * *

(((((((((sabrina)))))))))

When Papa drops me off at Chloe's so we can ride to school together, the first words out of her mouth are, "I can't believe Ladybug's being replaced! Who does that orange freak think she is?"

I shrug uncomfortably, very aware of Tikki snoozing in my bag.

"And Chat Noir's cousin? Please. They look nothing alike." Chloe's still ranting as she yanks me into the limousine after her.

"I-I know, right?" I stammer, trying to act like Ordinary Sabrina, Sycophant Sabrina, Sabrina Who Is Definitely Not A Secret Superhero. "Ladybug should have chosen you."

To my surprise, Chloe shakes her head. "No. I'm Queen Bee. I wouldn't want to be Ladybug anyway. But couldn't she have picked someone with better fashion sense?"

I have better sense than to defend Coccinelle. Ladybug warned me against exactly that. "Her braids looked silly," I say instead, though what I want to say is, _"Coccinelle doesn't look silly. She looks strong, like Ladybug. She handled that akuma as well as Ladybug did."_

"And that _cape_, how ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Chloe and I spend the rest of the ride ridiculing Coccinelle. But as we arrive, I feel Tikki moving in my bag and excuse myself to the bathroom.

Before I can open my bag, Tikki flies out. "Why do you let Chloe pick on you like that, Sabrina?"

I smile at her. "It's OK. I'm used to it."

"But it's not _right_!"

I cup my hands around Tikki. "Look, Tikki, before I got your earrings I was Chloe's toady. I agreed with everything she said. If I stop now, it'll look suspicious. I have to pretend nothing's changed."

Tikki sighs. "You'll have to stand up to her at some point, you know. You can't live your whole life in Chloe's shadow."

I giggle a little. "You sound like Marinette."

Tikki looks at me from under her eyelids.

"I get the irony."

The door opens.

I slip Tikki back into my bag and open the stall door, remembering to flush the toilet.

Marinette slowly lowers one eyelid in a wink before saying, "Hi Sabrina. Did you see Coccinelle yesterday?"

I shake my head, turning on the sink. "No, but I saw the footage on the Ladyblog. She and Chat Noir are cousins, did you hear?"

"Yes. That was quick thinking on her part- she and Chat look nothing alike. But did you see her costume?" Marinette half swoons. "That cape...and her braids were so pretty!"

I touch my shoulder-length bob.

Marinette waves and heads into a stall, but not before murmuring, "She particularly likes the strawberry ones."

I nod in acknowledgment, dry my hands, and head out.

* * *

The class is clustered around Lila when I find them, listening intently to something she's saying.

"...and I'm technically not supposed to tell anyone, but you all are my best friends! So I thought Ladybug wouldn't mind if I told _you_."

"Oh! Sabrina!" Max- _oh, Max_\- waves me over. "Lila was just telling us about how she fought the akuma yesterday!"

How she ...but she wasn't _there_.

"I'm not _really_ Chat Noir's cousin, of course," Lila says. She turns to Alya. "Sorry for lying to you. He and I are together, but we decided it would be best for Paris if everyone thought their protectors were together. That's why I lied."

"No sweat, girl," Alya says.

What's going on? I look from one girl to the other, thoroughly confused.

"Of course, when Ladybug asked me to protect Paris with my boyfriend while she's gone, how could I say no?"

"I want an exclusive interview with Coccinelle tomorrow," Alya insists, jabbing a finger playfully into Lila's chest. "Don't forget."

And that's when the pieces fall into place.

_Oh, Marinette. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Lila._

She's lying.

And since I now know Ladybug's identity, I know she was lying about being her best friend.

Probably everything.

_Merde_.

* * *

**A/N: I have this headcanon that being a permanent wielder helps people see through lies, or something. That would explain why only Adrien and Marinette know Lila's lying. (And yes, Sabrina's a temporary holder in this, but she doesn't have to give back the Miraculous after every battle so it counts.)**

**Everyone who's read this: thank you! Fun fact: this story has more views/reviews/follows than all my other stories together (except for one)! I wrote something people really like! *happy dance* **


	6. discussions

**A/N: I am SO SORRY this took so long! I'm having trouble with coming up with ideas. Suggestions please? Akumas, plot points, ships, anything helps!**

**(ToxicUser109, I get it. It's ok. The idea of kwami/human romance just really threw me.)**

* * *

_discussions_

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"Oh! Hi, Sabrina!" Lila waves cheerily, as if she hasn't just tried to steal my identity.

I want to scream at her, or even just turn and walk away, but before, I believed her. I have to pretend I still do.

"Hi, Lila! You're Coccinelle? But I thought superheroes couldn't tell anyone their identity?"

"Of course I had to lie on camera," Lila deflects. "But I wouldn't lie to my friends!"

I smile and nod. "You're so _honest_, Lila!"

I've got to give the girl credit, she doesn't even flinch.

Chloe shoots me a dark look. She's never believed Lila. I thought it was just jealousy, the same reason I thought Marinette didn't like Lila.

Pffft.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Plagg?"

"Mm?"

"Does Ladybug go to my school? I mean, there are plenty of creative girls here, like Myléne, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya…"

Plagg glances at me, popping a huge chunk of camembert in his mouth. _How does he do that? It's bigger than his head._

"Kwami magic," says Plagg. Oops. I said that out loud.

"Yes, yes you did." Plagg snickers. "Ladybug does go to your school…"

I grin. That narrows it down!

"...unless she doesn't."

"PLA-" Oh. Right. In school. I lower my voice. "Plagg," I hiss, "there _will_ be consequences."

Plagg licks his whiskers. "Yummy camembert."

"No camembert. For a month!"

How the black cat kwami can turn white I'm not sure. "A-Adrien. Let's not forget you need me to transform, and I need camembert to recharge."

"You need cheese," I correct. "I'm thinking...cheddar."

Plagg whimpers. "Okay, okay. Don't tell Tikki?"

I smile. "Okay. And."

Plagg looks down. "She'sinyourschool."

"Yes!"

"Maybe as a teacher!" Plagg tries.

Ha. She's closer to my age, I know.

...right?

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

"Tikki?" I whisper, seeing a streak of red flash from Sabrina's messenger bag to my purse.

"Marinette!" Tikki smiles up at me.

"How are you doing with Coccinelle?" I ask.

Tikki pauses. "She's...different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"...different. She's kind to me, and I expected no less since you gave her my earrings, but Marinette, she won't stand up for herself. It really worries me. A Ladybug who can't stand up to evil?"

"She can as Coccinelle," I argue. "It's like she's a different person. She stood up to Chloe the other day, acted like she had no idea who she even was."

Tikki still looks dubious.

"Having the earrings will be good for Sabrina," I say.

The bell rings.

Tikki gives me one last look before saying, "Who are you trying to convince, Marinette?" and flying away.

* * *

**A/N: So...tell me what you think will happen next chapter, and it probably will!**


	7. melodies

**A/N: Akuma credit belongs to Fancool, so I don't even own that. Oh well. I still see it as a win, because gosh, was this fun to write! (Easily the longest chapter so far- though ch8 might be longer.) Thanks to everyone who offered ideas! (Reading2MuchFanfiction, guess what the next akuma after this will be?)**

**Bonus points if you catch the AG Howard and Michael Buckley references.**

* * *

_melodies_

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}

My phone buzzes with half an hour left in class. It's the AkumAlert app.

Ms Bustier sighs. "All right, class dismissed."

I just manage to grab my backpack as Alya yanks me out of my seat. "C'mon, girl! We need footage!"

"I really have to go to...the bathroom!" I lie. "Like, really really." I do a couple potty-dance steps.

Alya sighs. "Hurry."

I dash out of the classroom on Sabrina's heels. Apparently she needs to go too.

We slam into the restroom at the same time. She looks around. "Ma-Marinette?"

I pull on every stall door. They all swing open, so I say, "You're good."

Tikki peeks out of her bag and waves.

Sabrina nods. "Tikki, spots on!"

Red-gold light runs down her body as she transforms into Coccinelle. I watch as the magic lengthens and braids her hair, and changes her eyes from teal to vibrant green.

She pulls out her yoyo.

"Wait," I say. "Afterwards, if anyone asks, we ended up hiding in the same bathroom by accident."

Coccinelle nods. "Thanks, Marinette." She dashes out the door.

I sigh. Nothing left to do but wait. If I suddenly start appearing at akuma attacks after missing them all before Coccinelle, Alya will probably get suspicious.

* * *

(((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"Treat my Blanche right next time!" the akuma bellows at a redheaded man.

I look at Chat, who got here before me. "Any ideas…?"

"They're calling themselves 'Rabid White'," he says. "Some vacationer whose pet rabbit was apparently mistreated."

"Um…" Of all the reasons to be akumatized.

A person in my peripheral vision screams. I spin in time to see a blonde woman shrink into a fuzzy brown bunny rabbit. The akuma laughs triumphantly and makes a throwing motion with their...carrot...knife...thingy.

A little girl approaches the rabbit. "Aww, bunny!"

The rabbit leaps at her face. She screams, trying to pull it off...but shrinks into a black rabbit.

I scratch the back of my neck.

"That is like the lamest akuma power, period," says Chat. "Turning people into bunny rabbits?" He stands and hollers, "Cats eat rabbits!"

The akuma's head, and the heads of the now-ten or so rabbits, swivel toward Chat.

"GET THEM!" Rabid White yells.

I look at Chat as the bunny army heads for us, biting and changing anyone in their way. "Chat."

"Yes, Mi- uh, Coccinelle?"

"That was really dumb. Don't do it again."

Chat nods, grabs me around the waist, and elongates his baton.

It doesn't move.

I look down and see rabbits climbing the baton _how are they doing that it's metal_. "Hang on, Chat. And let go of your staff."

"Coccinelle….!"

I throw my yoyo. Chat comes with me. His baton falls under bunnies.

It would be funny if it weren't so creepy. Zombie bunny rabbits.

I used to beg my father for a rabbit. Now I'm glad he never gave in.

* * *

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Chat asks once we're temporarily safe on the Eiffel Tower.

I shrug. "You were here longer than I was, and I'm not Ladybug. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"...the carrot sword?"

I look at it doubtfully. "Lucky Charm?"

Chat and I both stare at it.

"How is a _harmonica_ supposed to help?" Chat asks.

I turn the instrument over in my hands. "Um...I guess I play it?"

Chat stops me. "Sometimes Ladybug's Charms aren't for what they seem to be for. Like, on Heroes Day, during the fight with Hawk Moth, she got a Miraculous box. We thought it was for Hawk Moth's Miraculous, but it was actually so she could see the real Hawk Moth in its mirrored back."

I heft the harmonica. "Well, I can either play it or throw it at the akuma. Somehow I don't think it'll do much damage. So…" I raise it to my lips again.

With the first notes, the rabbits already at the base of the Tower pause. Okay….good. I take a breath, and the wave of fur begins advancing again.

"Keep playing," Chat says, eyes on the rabbits. "Keep playing!"

The first song that comes to mind is the Ladybug theme song from that movie last year. It's one of the few things I've been able to play on any instrument.

Chat decides to sing along to my playing, because of course he does. "It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm, the magic is on, always so stro-ong!"

I wince. "Chat. Don't. Please don't."

He sighs but doesn't say anything.

On the line _Oh-oh-oh, amour chassé-croisé_, I notice a flash of black-spotted orange in the crowd of bunnies. It's...Chat's baton? And the akuma is holding it?

I glance at Chat, whose gloves are also orange and black. "Chat."

"Yes?"

"Your" I blow a few notes to keep the rabbits at bay, but the akuma is encouraging them and the harmonica won't work for much longer. "baton is down there. The akuma has it." I blow frantically, hearing my earrings beep.

"On it."

"Try the sword!" I call after him.

One Cataclysm later, the akuma's sword is replaced by a carrot from their bag, magically grown huge. Not the akumatized item then.

"Regroup!" I call. "Can you handle them on your own for a bit? My timer's about to run out, and I need to find more heroes."

"I've only got five minutes!" Chat yells back.

"Hold them off then run!" I suggest, twirling my yoyo.

"Hurry!"

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone catch the references? If not, let me know and maybe I'll tell you next chapter. ^_^**


	8. heroes

**A/N: For anyone who didn't get the jokes in the last chapter, Rabid White is from A.G. Howard's novel_ Splintered_. He's a skeletal little man with antlers, the creepy twisted version of the White Rabbit from Wonderland. The rabbit minions and the Lucky Charm are thanks to_ The Unusual Suspects_, by Michael Buckley. There's a scene where the son of the Pied Piper controls a swarm of rabbits using a harmonica, turning them into vicious little death machines (kinda the opposite of Coccinelle's Lucky Charm).**

* * *

_heroes_

* * *

(((((((((sabrina))))))))))

I rip open Marinette's letter. Sure, I could find her and ask her in person, but that would take longer. The letter's just in my messenger bag.

"I'll guide you to Master Fu," Tikki offers. "He's the Guardian of the Miraculous."

I scan the letter. It's just a quick list of all the holders Marinette's given Miraculous to, and which ones. Good. She seems to have foreseen that I'd be reading this without much time to spare.

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Master Fu?" I ask. "I'm Sabrina."

The old Chinese man looks up. "Ah, yes, Coccinelle. Ladybug told me about you. I assume this isn't just a friendly visit?"

I shake my head. "I need the Fox, Bee, and Turtle Miraculous."

He nods, goes to a phonograph-like thing, and presses a pattern of buttons. Drawers open, each with a jewel inside it.

I see a yin-yang symbol, and touch my earrings. That's where they go in the box.

Master Fu selects two jewels: a necklace with a fox-tail pendant, and Chloe's bee comb. He turns to me.

I look at them. "But…" Where's the Turtle?

Master Fu smiles. I take the jewels- and he hands me his bracelet.

Oh.

"You'll return them to me when you're done," Master Fu states.

_No, I was planning on letting them keep their Miraculous,_ I think sarcastically. _Like Chloe has the temperament for a permanent holder. And Alya and Nino are too smitten with the liar._

I nod. "Tikki, spots-"

"Better to leave the same way you came in," Master Fu cautions.

I duck my head, embarrassed. Should've thought of that.

* * *

"Tikki, spots on," I whisper.

As Coccinelle, I yoyo away from the alley Sabrina ducked into.

* * *

{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}

My phone buzzes.

_Alya: girl i need u here rn_

_Alya: im right outside the school_

_Alya: u need to help_

_Alya: LADYBLOG EMERGENCY_

I think I know what's going on.

_Marinette: Sorry, I can't. I'm hiding from the akuma like a sensible person. Why don't you ask Lila?_

_Alya: remember shes coccinelle?_

I roll my eyes.

_Marinette: I remember she SAID she was Coccinelle._

_Marinette: Alya?_

_Marinette: aren't you going to say something?_

I close my phone. Looks like Alya's Rena now. Might as well sit back and do some homework.

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

It's a good thing Rena Rouge and Carapace accepted their Miraculous fast and are already helping Chat Noir, because Queen Bee is not being helpful.

"As if," Chloe snorts. "Find someone else, _Lila_. I'm not helping you, because you and I both know you probably stole those earrings from Ladybug and tricked Chat Noir into playing nice with you. Ridiculous, utterly ridic-"

"I'm _not_ Lila," I tell her. "Lila is a hateful liar who has no business claiming any relationship with Ladybug more than the average akuma victim."

Chloe turns back, arms folded. "I'm listening."

One minute thirty-six seconds later, Queen Bee's trompo catches on the same lamppost as my yoyo, and we swing toward the Eiffel Tower together.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Get back, bunny rabbits!" I hear Rena Rouge call.

"She-"

"No, not yet! Wait until we _need_ it."

I glare at my kwami. "Can you hurry it up, Plagg?"

"Fine dining cannot be rushed."

"I'll tell 'Tikki' you gave me hints-"

Plagg scarfs down the chunk of cheese. "Okay, no need for dire threats, Adrien! I'm ready. Jeez."

I smirk. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

^^^^^^^^^^alya^^^^^^^^^^

I grin at Chat Noir, hurting seven-year-old-me's heart by kicking a rabbit away. "Glad you could make it, kitty cat."

He rolls his eyes. "My kwami doesn't like to be rushed eating." He smacks a rabbit with his baton.

I use my flute to whack several more away. "Any idea when Lady- Coccinelle is getting here?"

"Lady Coccinelle?"

"I see her!" Nino yells, pointing at a rapidly approaching orange-and-yellow blur.

"And Queen Bee," Chat notes. He's not a fan of Chloe either, I guess. "Regroup."

Nino and I follow Chat to a roof far enough away we'll have five minutes or so without the killer rabbits. I smile hugely at Lila as she lands gracefully on the roof, Chloe just behind her.

"Li- _Coccinelle_!" I remind myself just in time that Chat Noir might not know her real name….although they _are_ dating. He probably does, but our fight is probably being recorded. And besides, he shouldn't know that I know Coccinelle's name. "You made it! I thought you didn't like Chloe?"

Chloe, unlike Lila, was dumb enough to reveal her identity to all of Paris, including Hawk Moth. Lila's smart. She only revealed her identity to a few people she knew wouldn't betray her.

"Ladybug left clear instructions," Lila says. "Have any of you figured out where the akuma is yet?"

Chat and I shake our heads.

"It's not on Rabid White," Nino says. "That much we know."

Chloe's scanning the swarm of rabbits, as if she's Ladybug. As if she thinks she could actually _help_.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I kept everyone in character well enough! Also, eeee!, thank you guys, I can't believe I have nearly 40 reviews and 4.5k views (33 followers! 13 favorites!) for under 5k words...I swear I am going to die of happiness just looking at my stats! Is that possible? I rather hope not; I'd like to finish this story first.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	9. plans

**Good news: I am not dead!**

**I understand if you thought I was. I haven't posted for months! Nevertheless, I am still among the living. I was just busy preparing for a writers conference that has been CANCELED.**

**Not like I didn't see it coming, but still.**

**Ok, they POSTPONED it. But since I don't know the new date, same diff.**

**What did you have planned for this month that was canceled due to COVID-19?**

**(Which, btw, very serious. If you need an example of exponential growth to show your kids or that one person who just won't get it, there's an excellent one on my profile. Unfortunately, I can't claim full credit for it-I heard it from a very smart lady I know.)**

* * *

_plans_

* * *

|||||||||chloe|||||||||

"It's in the rabbit," I say confidently.

"Uh-huh," Rena Rouge scoffs.

"Which one?" asks Coccinelle. "There are like a jillion."

"Um…" I don't actually _know_ which one.

"The first one, of course!" says Carapace. "Didn't you say it was biting people, du- Coccinelle?"

Thank you, Carapace. "Yes. The first one. That's what I was about to say before you so _rudely_ interrupted me. _Carapace_."

Carapace rolls his eyes.

"First rabbit. Of course," says Coccinelle. "...does anyone remember which one is the first one?"

I roll my eyes. "Duh, no. Like, none of us were _here_ before they turned into a swarm. Ridiculous."

Coccinelle sits down on the roof, closing her eyes. Wth is she doing?

* * *

((((((((((sabrina)))))))))

I open my eyes. "Here's the plan."

Eight eager eyes fix on my face. I gulp, glance at the rabidly- oops, _rapidly_\- approaching flood of rodents, and tell them my plan.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Mirage!" Rena Rouge yells. She plays a tune I've never heard before and hurls an illusion towards Rabid White.

Except….there's nothing.

I wrinkle my nose. Oh, wait…. Her illusion is the ...incredibly tempting… scent...

-no no no! That is _so_ wrong. No ew yuck yuck yuck _bad Chat_!

"...I can't smell anything…" Queen Bee says.

I wrinkle my nose. "Be glad you can't. Rena, that is _so_ wrong."

She shrugs, and points at the swarm of rabbits heading toward Rabid White. "It's working."

"Eeew," says Coccinelle. "At least I was right? Lucky Charm!"

A huge black-spotted pillow lands in her hands.

"What am I going to…" She stares into space for a moment before her gaze lands on my hands. She begins to smile. "Chat. When I say 'now', I'll need you to rip this completely open. Shred it like cheese."

I nod, bemused. "O...kayy…"

"Bee, when he does I'll need you to use Venom on the akuma. While he's paralyzed, I'll recharge, and find the rabbit. Chat, Rena, and Carapace, you'll keep the rabbits distracted. Charge up as needed, just so long as they stay distracted."

We all nod.

Coccinelle uses her yoyo to hurl the pillow toward the akuma. I run after it, using my baton to keep from landing in rabbits.

"Ca-"

"No Cataclysm!" Coccinelle screams.

I snatch the pillow and shred it. "Aaa...aaa..._choo_! Achoo! Hhaaar_chooooo_!"

Eyes watering, I still manage to think, _at least the akuma's allergy is worse than mine_.

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"What's your plan, Sabrina?" Tikki asks.

I chew my lip and tell her. "Do you think it'll work?"

Tikki pats my cheek with a kwami paw that feels like butterfly wings. "I have faith in you, Sabrina!"

Which isn't a _yes_, but I'll take it. "Tikki, spots on."

Recharged, I run back out. "Anyone have any clues-"

Wordlessly, a blinking-combed Queen Bee points at the stark white bunny rabbit with purple ears that Rena is chasing after. Carapace holds the bunnies back, while Chat is nowhere to be seen.

I scratch my shoulder awkwardly. "Ah. Yes. That would be a clue, wouldn't it? The ears."

Queen Bee nods. "I need to go recharge now, but I'll be back with Venom soon." She uses her trompo to swing off.

I look carefully at the rabbit and Rena, calculating. If...no. But then maybe...nope. Or...uh-uh. How about…?

Finally deciding on the age-old tactic of herding it, I jump down, aiming for where the bunny is headed.

* * *

**For anyone wondering, the illusion Rena created was the scent of fresh human meat, along with an extra lot of tempting-ness. Since a cat would think it smells good...so does Chat, poor dear. The rabbits, of course, are Vorpal bunnies, a lá Monty Python. Since the puppet my dad once bought gave me nightmares every time I saw it, let us hope this is a good sign.**


	10. reveals

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I'm not very active lately. I have reasons, mostly writer's block. There's a fair bit of writing a story to submit to a contest (deadline June 1, so I need to prepare!). If I win, they'll publish it, and I'll try to link to it on my profile. If I don't, I'll put it on my FictionPress account. I should know by October-November, probably.**

**I decided to post this chapter on my birthday because it is my FAVORITE chapter so far, thanks to Reading2MuchFanfiction****. I even get warm fuzzy feelings reading it! I probably won't be doing much else to celebrate, but maybe I can get a few birthday reviews?**

**Funny thing. My birthday. My sister's birthday. Also the birthday of like ten other people I know IRL. Is it your birthday too? I hope it's a good one!**

**Credit for the (so! fun!) interview goes to Reading2MuchFanfiction. You had a wonderful idea! I LOVE how this turned out! Sabrina is so clever in this hehehe.**

**Y'all are awesome. I can't believe I actually kept getting reviews even though I didn't post for two months, and even got added to a community! Ahhh! Tysm! Enjoy!**

* * *

reveals

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

I've done a lot of things since I became Chat Noir. Funny-in-retrospect things. Scary things. Amusing things. Embarrassing things. Things done in anger, or under the influence of an akuma. To tell the truth, if I didn't learn something from it, I tried my best to forget it. If I learned something from it, I tried to remember the lesson and forget the incident.

This one is going to be very hard to forget.

Coccinelle and I run after the rabbit, calling "Good akumatized bunny! Come here sweet bunny! Who's a good little carrot-muncher! Not you, that's for sure!"

Coccinelle tosses me a Ladybug-esque glare. "Chat, tell the bunny you're sorry. It's a very sweet bunny, and we want it to come here so we can give it carrots and lettuce, right?" Under her breath, she hisses, "Would you want to go to someone who'd just insulted you?"

"Alright. Sorry, bunny! I meant to say you're a darling little creature and I could just-"

"Maybe it's better if you don't chase the bunny," Coccinelle interrupts. "Cats eat rabbits, don't they? Find Carapace and Queen Bee; they can help me."

I suddenly feel very guilty over what I almost said. "Right. I'm probably scaring it more. ...I'll just go get Carapace and Queen Bee then."

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

"Gotcha, little dude!" Carapace snatches the bunny up, and it snaps at him, showing pointy teeth too big for its mouth. "Eesh, you're just like the rabbit in that American movie. Can't get through the suit," he chuckles, letting it gnaw fruitlessly at his wrist. "Hey, that tickles!"

I wince. "Carapace...I think you need to kill it."

He and Queen Bee look at me, stunned.

"Kill it?" Queen Bee asks. "But...we're the good guys. We don't kill helpless animals."

The rabbit does its level best to chew off Carapace's thumb.

"It'll be alive again after the Cure," I argue. "Come on, so no akumas have directly killed anyone yet. You're gonna tell me there's anytime, ever, the Eiffel Tower is one hundred percent empty? People die here, and it never makes the news because Ladybug brings them back."

I died here. I was in the Eiffel Tower once when an akuma brought it down. The akuma wasn't defeated for another hour. I was dead for one hour.

...no one noticed.

Carapace tilts his head. "You know, she has a point," he says to no one in particular. "Sorry, little guy."

And he brings his shield down on the rabbit, letting it fall to the ground.

I look away before the bunny dies. "Lucky Charm!" A portrait of the rabbit and its owner falls into my hand. I hurl it back into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Queen Bee looks at me as magical ladybugs begin fixing Paris. "You can't say that. You're not Ladybug!" She looks about ready to Venom me.

"It's the Ladybug Miraculous," I say. "That doesn't change with its holder."

"C'mon, little guy," I hear Carapace say. "Let's get you back to your owner."

I turn around. The bunny, alive and soft brown, is nosing Carapace's hand as if looking for carrots. Sweet thing.

I try to channel Ladybug while talking to the rabbit's owner. "You were akumatized, but you're fine now. No, I'm not Ladybug, I'm Coccinelle. Ladybug is…" I pause, trying to remember the story. "...on vacation. She left me as her temporary replacement. No, I don't know when she's getting back. She shouldn't be gone long. Have a nice day!"

I heave a sigh of relief as I swing away. That was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced!

"Lila, wait!"

I spoke too soon. I look down to see Alya holding out her phone. "You promised me an interview!"

I stop. Open my mouth to call her out. Before I can speak, however, I see another way this could go. I could call Alya out, tell her I'm not Lila. Or…

...or I could ruin Lila's reputation.

A smile sneaks onto my face.

"Yes, Alya?"

Alya grins, holding her phone higher. "Lila, what do you think of taking Ladybug's place temporarily? You are her best friend, after all-do you know where she's gone on vacation? Do you feel like she prepared you to save Paris, or like you were dropped into a job you weren't ready for?"

I consider my words carefully. Wouldn't do to break character as Lila. "Well, I wasn't sure at first, but Ladybug asked so nicely I could hardly refuse! She did actually tell me where she went, but I'm afraid I can't tell you." I give a Lila-esque laugh. "And of course she prepared me! I've been training with her ever since she got her powers. We're besties."

"What about your secret identity?" Alya asks. "Ladybug was always so strict about hers."

I smile. "Oh, secrets, secrets, are no fun. Secrets, secrets, hurt someone. You have no idea how glad I am to be done with the charade! I've been lying my tail off ever since I transferred away from Ladybug's class. I thought maybe if I got caught, my parents would transfer me back to Ladybug's class." There. No one will suspect Mari as Ladybug now. "I can't stand the François-Dupont class, you see-except you, of course, Alya, but especially the incompetent teacher and the rest of those simpleminded goons. You're my only real friend there; everyone else is just a tool. I manipulate them into doing things for me so I don't have to. And they love me!" I give an incredulous laugh. "Isn't it crazy?"

Alya is only staring, so I continue. "I lie to everyone, all the time! They must be blind to not see it; it's not as if I try to hide my lies. The only one in my class who sees through my lies is the only girl who hasn't been akumatized! Can you believe that? I can't stand it!"

It's when Chat appears behind Alya and gives me a disapproving look that I realize. I may have gone too far. I backpedal. "But of course, I'll be the best ladybug I can be until our Ladybug returns!" I give the camera Lila's smarmiest smile and swing away, barely making it to an alley before I transform back.

"Sabrina," Tikki begins.

"I had to say it," I say. "She's gotten away with too much for too long."

"I'm proud of you."

I look up at the tiny kwami, my eyes welling up. "R-really?" I'm not sure anyone's ever said that to me before.

Tikki smiles warmly. "Really. You are one of my cleverest Ladybugs."

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

Oh, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina. You almost had me thinking it was Lila in the suit! How are you such a good actress?

You did act like you disliked me...oh well. It's not as if school will really get worse. I don't think Lila can have it out for me more than she already does.

I wonder when Adrien will figure out that I'm Ladybug? Maybe I should tell you to give him a hint. Poor clueless kitty.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is a "Marinette found out first" fic.**

**What do you think will happen in school? I'm so looking forward to writing that!**

**Oh, and one last thing. I have a new poll on my profile, about titles for my novel. If you've got a minute, please check it out and vote! Thanks!**


	11. misconceptions

**A/N: Yes. You get more frequent updates when I'm nervous, anxious, excited, need to talk but don't feel like I can to anyone IRL, etcetera. Nervous Alyce writes. Excited Alyce writes. Needs-to-talk Alyce writes author notes. Covid doesn't help with creativity. Music does. Suggestions do. Reviews do. Please, anything you can say about this story will help!**

* * *

_misconceptions_

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

The first thing I see when I walk into school is Lila's toadies, all in a huddle. I can't even see Lila.

I turn away. The last thing I need right now is for her to notice me. Better to get to class early so I can have a free minute to start figuring out Ladybug's identity. Ever since Coccinelle appeared, Father's had me even busier than usual.

I sit at my desk and pull out a sheet of paper. What did Ladybug mean, I'd be able to find her? I wonder if she already knows my identity…?

"Oh, _Adri-_kins!"

I look up. "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe leans over my desk, mouth hard and eyes aflame. "When that lying witch gets in here, you _will_ back me up. She needs to be discredited, because now she has gone too far!"

I lean back, to get some space. "Why? What did she do?" Oh, I really don't want to confront Lila. She's an incredible liar, and she has Father's ear. She could get me thrown out of school!

Maybe she did go too far yesterday. Maybe Chloe hates that Ladybug trusts Lila, even though Lila revealed her identity, yet Chloe almost had any chance of having a Miraculous, ever, gone because Chloe was foolish and impulsive just once.

I hate it too. Hate her, Lila. But I can't afford to show it. She could get me kicked out of school, back to being homeschooled. Doing modeling sessions _with her_. I'd never be able to escape.

Chat would stick up for Marinette, for Chloe, for himself. Chat isn't afraid of lies, nor of Father.

Adrien is.

"She lied to me!" Chloe says like it's the worst sin in the universe. "When she came to give me my Miraculous, she promised me she wasn't Lila! And she lied!"

"Un-unless she was lying to Alya," Sabrina suggests nervously from her desk.

Chloe turns sharply. "What?"

Sabrina quails at the attention, but bravely answers Chloe. "Chloe, if Ladybug gave you the earrings, wouldn't you want to discredit someone who had been lying about Ladybug and you? The other day, Lila told everybody that she was Coccinelle, but what if she's not?"

Chloe's eyes widen. "I didn't think of that," she says wonderingly.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe I _wasn't_ working well with Lila after all. "Ask Lila something only Coccinelle could know," I suggest.

"Like what you said to her when she gave you your Miraculous!" Sabrina exclaims.

Chloe smirks, a sadistic expression I'm glad isn't directed at me. "How smart I am, to ask your advice," she grins, sashaying up to Lila as the other girl takes a seat in the back row. Unusual.

* * *

||||||||||chloe||||||||||

"So, Lila," I purr, looking down at the sulky girl.

Her face instantly brightens as she looks up at me. "Oh! Hi, Chloe. What, do _you_ want to talk to Paris's newest superhero too? I'm afraid class is about to start."

I keep my expression calm, even smile slightly. "No, just wanted to ask you a few questions. They won't take long, and Bustier is running late."

Lila leans back in her chair, tilting the front legs off the floor. "Ask away."

I slide in next to her, causing her to startle. Guess she wasn't expecting that. "What gives you your powers as Coccinelle? You know, the suit, Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug."

Lila smiles. "Why, the Ladybug Miraculous, of course! The earrings."

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's a spell to activate them. Ladybug taught it to me ages ago"

"Really?" Does she honestly think a sometimes-Miraculous holder won't know how Miraculous powers work? I bet if I asked her what a kwami was, she'd say gesundheit.

Lila willingly confirms the spell.

Under the desk, I touch the _stop recording_ button on my camera. "Thank you for enlightening me, Lila."

"Chloe?" Ms. Bustier calls. "Do you want to sit in the back today?" Confusion is evident in her tone.

"No, Ms Bustier," I say, rising. "I was just clearing something up with Lila." _And now I just need to wait for the right moment to play this for the class. Perhaps I can get Coccinelle to come in, to verify that Lila's lying._

_But then, Lila admitted on the Ladyblog that she was lying_, I think, and have to remind myself that Lila isn't Coccinelle.

Oh. Preoccupied, I barely notice as Bustier calls roll. It doesn't actually matter whether Coccinelle is Lila. What matters is that everyone thinks she is. There's no way for Lila to win. Either she admits that she was lying about being Coccinelle, or she, by 'her own' admission, has been lying to the class since she transferred. Lose-lose.

I allow myself a small smile.

"Coccinelle is a genius," I whisper to Sabrina.

"You think so?" Bizarrely, the girl looks proud.

"Yes, I think so! Somehow she got wind of Liela's attitude, and she just painted that girl into a corner like nobody's business."

Sabrina gives a tentative smile.

As expected, Dupain-Cheng runs in late with some excuse. As expected, everyone buys it as easily as Rossi's lies.

Except Sabrina, who's watching Dupain-Cheng solemnly, and Adrien, who looks slightly confused.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

When Marinette came in, she apologized for being late. She said she was up late last night helping her cousin.

Her cousin Nellie.

Marinette is Coccinelle!

* * *

**A/N: I need help with something. There's this guy I know. We used to be best friends, but gradually stopped hanging out when we were still young (I think due to his Boy Scouts and my gymnastics). Our moms stayed close. Now, I'm seeing more of him than I have in years, and I'm...confused.**

**Look. I'm 99% sure I'm asexual. (Definitely not aromantic, though.) I've had a few literary crushes, but the only time I thought I had a crush on a real person, it stopped as soon as I said anything, and I now think I actually had a crush on the idea of having a crush on him, if that makes sense. So what I can't figure out is, do I actually have a crush on my friend? Or do I just have a crush on the idea of having a crush on him? Or maybe it's just a natural reaction to interacting with a friend I've barely seen for years, and not anything romantic at all? If it's the first one, I wanna say something, find out if he likes me back (and also NOOOOOO). If the second, I will most absolutely not say anything because that would be so embarrassing. If it's the third, saying anything about crush would be even MORE embarrassing. (I took him a dragon I'd drawn for a graduation present today, and I was SOOO NERVOUS and had butterflies before and after and felt like smiling the rest of the day PLUS I was extra distracted and forgetful and DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING? AHHHH PLEASE HELP I FEEL LIKE MARINETTE.)**


	12. secrets

**Hey guys. Good news and bad news. Bad news, I've had a really tough couple of days. First, visiting my great-grandmother, and if you don't know how hard it is emotionally when someone you love very much, someone who took care of you when you were a baby and a child, someone who was always this, this _presence_ and so loving and loved, when that person asks who you are three times in a four-hour visit- if you don't know how hard that is I pray you never find out. My great-grandmother just sort of broke when my great-grandfather died, almost six years ago. I mean, she seemed okay for a little while, but they were like the very best of Adrienette. If anyone has a soulmate, he was hers. He was one of only four people she recognized in the albums I showed her- the others were herself and her sisters.**

**The other was less emotionally taxing, but physically quite difficult, plus I got a headache and I think I'm about to get my period so of course everything was worse. I love our horses, but they just. do. not. understand 'hey, take it easy, it's super hot and we're all tired and MY BRAIN IS TRYING TO ESCAPE MY SKULL.' What they do understand: 'but...carrots.' (What they do not understand: "That is a rock. Rocks do not eat horses. Mostly they stay in the same place and don't move on their own. They do not mind if you walk on them." ('BUT IT WILL EAT ME.' "...no it won't." 'BUT IT MIGHT.'))**

**Oh yeah, the good news! Good news, me having a hard day means you get a chapter. When things are tough, my brain needs an escape. So it goes to Fictionland, and if I can't read, that results in lots of nice scenes and beautiful sentences that I have to get written down and turned into story.**

**Tl;dr: I had a couple of hard days. Here, have a chapter! **

* * *

_secrets_

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

"Marinette, I know your secret," I say. Bother, that won't do. That sounds creepy. "Marinette, I know you're Coccinelle. Marinette, I heard you talking about your cousin Nellie. Nellie sounds like Coccinelle. No, oh _merde_, this isn't going like I wanted it to!"

"Might wanna be more careful with your language around Daddy Dearest," Plagg suggests.

I glare at him. "Help me figure out what to say to Marinette."

Plagg tips his head. "Nah. You can mess things up with Pigtails on your own. No sense in getting Tikki mad at me."

I point at him. "Marinette _is_ Coccinelle! You just confirmed it."

He crosses his arms. "I deny everything."

Sure, whatever. Maybe, _Hey Marinette, you look really good in orange_. Ugh, sounds like a pickup line. _Good thinking with the rabbits_. What?

Plagg groans. "Fiiiiiiiine. Try, 'Hey, Pigtails, a little chat told me you were the new bug in town.'"

"Not like I have any better ideas." Though I'll have to change it a bit. It sounds too much like Chat.

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

_Mon. Dieu_. This is happening. This is really happening.

This is hilarious! I didn't think it would be _this_ hard for him to figure out!

When he said, "Hi Marinette. So, uh, I think I found out something I'm not supposed to know," my first thought was that he'd FINALLY figured out I'm Ladybug.

Then he said, "...are you...are you Coccinelle?"

It took every ounce of self-control I possessed to _not_ smack my own forehead.

I shook my head, smiling sweetly. "Afraid not. Why? Were you hoping I'd tell you Ladybug's identity? That would truly be _miraculous_."

He blinked twice at the word 'miraculous.' "Actually, I was...uh, never mind."

"To my knowledge, I've never met her civilian form." A bit hard to meet yourself. "Well, it was nice _chat_ting with you, Adrien!"

I pretended to ignore the voice saying, "Kid, you've got to get better at talking to your crushes," as I walked away.

"I don't think he even gets that he's handsome," Sabrina tells me later over the phone, "and he sees it in the mirror every day. The boy is ridiculously oblivious. Don't hold out hope for him figuring out your identity without _major_ hints."

I laugh. "Understood."

After she hangs up to go to bed, I lie awake for what feels like hours, just trying to think of ways to clue him in without being so obvious Alya will figure it out before him.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

Drat. Back to square one.

* * *

||||||||||chloe||||||||||

Sabrina has been acting strange all day. Her mind is somewhere else. When I asked her for lemonade, she got me _pink_ lemonade, then five ice cubes instead of six!

"Sabrina," I say, "this is the fourth time you've stopped listening to me." _You need to do better, or we won't be friends_, I nearly say before wondering what Ladybug would think.

What if my behavior could make Ladybug come back? She's said before she thinks I should be kinder. What if she left because I was too rude?

I think carefully about my next words. "Sabrina, is everything okay?"

Sabrina looks at me blankly. "I...yeah. I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I'm kind of out of it. Sorry, Chloe."

I wave my hand. "You sho–" I stop myself. No. "I...forgive...you."

Sabrina looks startled. "What?"

"I forgive you," I snap. "Accept it before my patience wears out."

Sabrina nods quickly. "I accept your forgiveness. Thank you, Chloe! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm too kind."

Oddly enough, it actually feels _good_ to have Sabrina tell me that. Like she trusts me. And it feels _good_ to forgive her. I feel lighter now, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Maybe...maybe I should try saying "I forgive you" and "is everything okay" more often? Just to Sabrina, though. And Adrien. And Ladybug, when she comes back.

* * *

**Gaaaaaaah Adrien is so dense it's paaaaaiiinfuuuuulllll.**

**Also, I've got a poll up about naming a monster that's essentially a giant magic-resistant komodo dragon. Wanna vote? It's only up until July 31, and when I take it down it will be replaced by a shipping poll for this story, so keep an eye out for that!**


	13. clues

**Hello again, friends! So sorry it's taken this long. I've been busy! I'm working hard on my novel so I can enter Pitch Wars in a couple weeks, and I just started my Official Author Blog! The first post is an A:TLA critique, but I plan to cover ML. Check it out and let me know what you'd like to see? It's worldofdedanan dot wordpress dot com. I don't know if the link would make it, so I'm gonna stick to regular text. (I'm going by Tamara there, so please don't be surprised by that.)**

**Also, work is picking up for me! Good news, I'll finally have money again. Bad news, less free time, and with what I have I'll be prioritizing my novels and blog- but I've found that it's easier to work on this when I have something I want to tell you (I hope the quality does not suffer!), and I'm foreseeing a LOT of stuff I'll want to tell you! So maybe less free time will, paradoxically, be good for my updates?**

* * *

_clues_

* * *

((((((((((sabrina))))))))))

Patrol. Again. I see why Ladybug doesn't like Chat's puns now. I used to like puns, but they're starting to get on my nerves, because Chat. Will. Not. Stop. Making. Cat. Puns. _It's driving me insane!_

"Me-owch!"

I ask you, who says _me-owch_ when they stub their toe, instead of just _ow_?

Chat hops dramatically along the rooftop, somehow managing to not lose his balance. "OW OW OW. My TOES. OW."

I grit my teeth and smile. Coccinelle is new, Coccinelle can't afford to be impatient with or snap at Paris' beloved Chat Noir. "Poor dear. Do you need me to carry you home?"

Chat tucks his baton under his arm, using it as a crutch. "Nah, I think I'll be okay. Besides, how would Milady feel if I let you learn my identity before she does?"

I wish I could tell him that we both already know. See his face then. What would he think if he knew that shy Marinette is also confident Ladybug, and that she learned his identity over a week ago? That she knows he's been rejecting her for herself? That I know Ladybug's identity?

Ladybug will probably never let me tell anyone that I knew her identity before Chat, especially not Chat himself. He'd be devastated that some nobody girl, only the best friend of the school bully, knew his Lady's identity before he did.

But I _deserved_ to know before he did. He didn't notice the fifth day in a row that Lila had driven Marinette to tears. He didn't notice when Chloe, only a few feet away, told me to go find out why Marinette was crying. I think Chloe wanted to use it against her– maybe against Lila. But Adrien, for all that he calls Marinette a friend, never realized she was lying when she told him _I'm fine_.

I was her enemy, or at least her enemy's minion, and _I_ noticed.

I push that line of thought away. Am I really any better than Adrien/Chat? I knew she wasn't fine, and I didn't do anything until Mari nearly got akumatized. I'm no better than any of them, and I can't start thinking I am. Pride goeth before the fall, and I don't want to fall.

Particularly not from the rooftops, like Chat seems determined to do. He's milking that stubbed toe for all it's worth, and it's a wonder he hasn't woken anyone up.

"Chat, _quit it_," I snap finally. "It's getting on my last nerve."

He grins at me. "What'll you give me if I do? Maybe… a clue to Milady's identity?"

I toss my yoyo at him, hitting his stomach lightly. "No. Ladybug wanted you to find her. If you can't, then you're not really her soulmate, are you?"

His smile drops. "I am! The Black Cat and the Ladybug are always soulmates!"

"Yes, well, I'm the Ladybug now. Maybe you're my soulmate." He is _not_.

"I'm not! I'm Ladybug's."

"Unless," I offer, "her soulmate is the _next_ Black Cat. Ladybug gave me her earrings of her own free will, but, Chat, you're acting _awfully_ possessive of another human being. That doesn't seem like soulmate behavior to me. What if your ring is taken away and given to Ladybug's real soulmate?"

Not that that'll happen. Marinette is convinced she and Adrien are meant to be together. The way I see it, it won't hurt him to be a bit less possessive, whether or not they're MTB.

Chat freezes, as if that thought hadn't occurred to him. "What?"

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

Take away my ring!

Coccinelle's words don't leave my head for the rest of patrol, and when I finally get home, I release my transformation and almost collapse.

"Plagg," I say, "what Coccinelle said… would Master Fu really take away my ring?"

Plagg shrugs and shoves a hunk of cheese into his mouth. " 'Unno. Mmfbre."

"Has it ever happened before?"

Plagg licks cheese crumbs off his whiskers. "Of course it has. Some people just aren't good Cats."

No. Master Fu _can't_ take away Plagg and Chat Noir. He can't!

I need to find Ladybug before he tries.

"Plagg–"

"No," Plagg interrupts.

"What?" I demand. "No?"

"You heard Coccinelle. If you can't find Ladybug on your own, you're not her soulmate." Plagg rubs a slice of Camembert against his cheek and purrs. "Ah, my lovely Camembert. Do you, Camembert, take me, Plagg, to be your cheesefully wedded cat? You do? Purrfect." He tosses the cheese in the bottomless pit he calls a mouth.

"Can you give me any _hints_?" I beg.

"Pay attention," Plagg begins, then stops.

"Pay attention to what?" I ask eagerly.

"Pay attention."

Why is Plagg always so unhelpful?

* * *

{{{{{{{{{{marinette}}}}}}}}}}

"Did everything go well?" I ask Coccinelle.

She sighs. "He. Is. Clueless. One hundred per cent. Tikki followed him home, and confirmed that he did not listen to Plagg's _incredibly obvious_ hint."

"What was it?" I laugh.

" 'Pay attention.' " She shakes her head. "Plagg as good as told him you're right in front of him every day!"

"Marinette!" Maman calls from downstairs. "Marinette, you're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, Maman!" I glance back at Coccinelle. "See you at school!"

She waves, casts her yoyo, and vanishes.

* * *

[[[[[[[[[[adrien]]]]]]]]]]

Pay attention… pay attention… what am I paying attention to?

Maybe… see if I can spot anyone who looks like Ladybug? This is my school, though; I'm here every day. If Ladybug went to my school, I think I'd have noticed by now. She's kind, and beautiful, and confident, and strong. If she went to my school, everyone who's into girls would have asked her out by now, and I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed if there was one girl who everyone had a crush on.

I tried asking Plagg about this in the bathroom ten minutes ago, and ever since he's been mumbling, "Nino, Kim, Nathaniel, Luka. Juleka, Rose, Alya, Mylene, Ivan, Marc, Chloe, Sabrina, Mirielle, Manon, Nadja…"

How does he even know these names? He calls Marinette 'Pigtails' still, and I talk about her more than some of those people!

Hey…

I try to remember if he's said Marinette's name once in his ranting. I don't think he has, but I can't be sure.

Has Plagg _ever_ said Marinette's name?

Marinette enters, passing me on the way to her seat. "H-hi, Adrien."

I turn to smile at her. "Good morning, Marinette."

She pinks and looks away.

Marinette has black pigtails like Ladybug, she's kind like Ladybug, helpful like Ladybug, pretty like Ladybug… but she's not confident. She's not Ladybug.

Nino is confident and helpful, I realize when he comes in, but he's not beautiful, he doesn't have black hair, and he's not a girl.

Could the Miraculous make a boy look like a girl? Could I have had a crush on a boy this whole time?

_Would that be a bad thing?_

Alya? Would she have started a blog based around speculation about her own identity? Maybe. She's kind, pretty, confident. Her hair's not black, and she has a different body type, but… how much _can_ the Miraculous change someone? My eyes change completely, but that's about it. I don't know the extent of the change.

If the Miraculous _could_ change a boy into a girl, then of course it could change hair color and body type, which narrows it down to… everyone in Paris.

...I'm going to assume that the Miraculous can _not_ change body type or gender.

Are there any girls in my class who have Ladybug's body type?

* * *

***sigh* Even when he's close, Adrien's still clueless...**

**OH! Last thing. There's a Ladybug's Joke shipping poll on my profile. Check it out and vote please! Thanks, and don't forget the blog!**


End file.
